Sugar rush
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » first place: yuffiedemyx: all she wanted was a cookie, but she found just a little more.


**xx Sugar rush xx  
**_I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
__It might me too obvious but  
__I can't help my self from what I do _

"I want a cookie!" shouted the great ninja, other wise known as Yuffie. Her big chocolate brown eyes watching the cookie jar with delight.

"No Yuffie, you'll spoil your dinner." Said the sweet loving flower girl, Aerith. She picked up the cookie jar and put in the cupboard, which was far out of the Ninja's reach.

"Who died and made you my mother?" the ninja girl snapped.

Because who didn't like a good sugar rush, Yuffie couldn't think of anyone who didn't. Her world was made of Materia and sugar, because without either reality would come to play. She wasn't a big fan of it, so she did anything to avoid it. She glared at the flower girl, a glare so powerful that if the young seven year old had heat version, it would burn a hole in her pretty pink dress. But thankfully for the flower girl and everyone's sanity she did not.

If she couldn't get her cookie goodness there, she just had to find it somewhere else. She skipped out the door, ignoring the calls of her supposed guardians because the after affect hadn't caught up with her yet. Because reality was still playing outside that little girl's head, and she was going to keep it that way.

So she walked away even though she wasn't allowed, but she did it anyways. She looked around for something or rather someone she could bother to buy her a cookie, because her sugar was running low and reality was getting pretty close to crashing down on the ninja girl's world. Then she heard it, a sweet melody something that was the equivalent to a cookie, maybe even better. She followed it, it's melody alluring her to a whole new world.

She liked this melody, twice as better as a cookie she would dare say, but it stopped so fast. There was nothing, but an ally and darkness that crept on to the girl's skin. The creatures that destroyed everything she knew, the heartless. She had two options, she could have ran but she knew she couldn't outrun them or she could just let them kill her. Either way it was a lose-lose situation and reality was just pounding in her head.

She closed her eyes as they crept closer to her, six to one, she had no chance. They pounced gracefully at her, she waited for the pain to come, but it never came.

She heard a person, a man, breathing heavily she opened her eyes and blinked the heartless were gone, did he save her? She smiled at him, gratefully and staring at his 'weapon' her eyes light up. He turned around and bent down to her level.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, staring into his green eyes.

"Good," he said smiling; he stood up and began to walk away. She ran after him grabbing his hand. She felt him tense up then he looked down at her.

"Shouldn't you go home?"

"I'm lost," she stated; looking proud at this fact. "Can you play that thing?"

"My sitar?"

"Guitar."

"Sitar."

"Guitar."

"Sitar."

"You're not from around here are you?"

He shook his head, she smiled.

"Well if you teach me how to play your sitar thing and buy me a cookie, I'll show you around!"

"I thought you were lost…"

"PLEASE MISTER I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Alright, Alright, but Mister is my father, name's Demyx."

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" she shouted a smug look pasted on her face.

Demyx smiled as he sat down on the ground, then he motioned her to sit down with him. She reluctantly complied; she was hoping he would buy her the cookie first. She crossed her arms over her stomach as it growled loudly. He laughed ruffling her hair with his hand; she sent the doom glare at him which only added to his amusement. She sighed, looking up at him. He handed her the sitar and he showed her how to hold it, she smiled as a melody came out of it when she touched one of the strings. Next her fiddled with her hands placing them on the right strings, she was really enjoying herself.

"Demyx?" she asked, playing a soft tune like he had showed her.

"Hm?"

"I would really like a cookie…"

He laughed, stood up then he picked her up. She felted higher then she ever felt before. She giggled madly, when they arrived at the cookie shop she jumped down and run to the biggest cookie Demyx could afford. Pulling him out quickly she dragged him around town on a sugar high, reality wouldn't break through this. When it was almost well passed her bed time she began to fell the affects of her cookie wear off. By the time he took her home she was dead asleep, he smiled moving her hair out of her eyes he kissed her forehead. Knock on the door and disappear.

Aerith opened the door, " Leon!" she called, quickly picking up the little ninja. "She's back!" Something dropped from the little girl's hand causing the flower girl to look down. She couldn't help but smile, picking it up and placing it on the counter then she put Yuffie to bed. The flower girl stared at the half eaten cookie, sighing, the ninja girl certainly was a handful, but someone had handled her well.

It was a shame the next time they'd meet the little ninja girl, will no longer be a little girl and her savior would still be the same as he was the day he saved her. It was a shame that they would be enemies instead of friends, but she would always remember a piece of him. Every time she chomped into a cookie, she'd think of him.

That's all he needed.

**&&end.  
****For Rawkin Paradox contest.  
****My (one of them) was cookie.  
****Thankies to Shanna for beta-ing  
****AXEL HAS A PINK WALLET!  
****Reviews please….oh also  
****Theory time…  
****NOBODIES CAN'T AGE  
****So when she was six and he was a nobody  
****He's be the same while she was older.  
****I thought it would work out.  
****And it did so haha.  
****Anyways standard disclaimers apply. **


End file.
